Dying of the Dead
by TheRealCaesar
Summary: My name is Kyle Crane and I'm a student of Fujimi Academy, I've got transfer from America to Japan and live with my childhood friend Takashi and his family. It was during the first semester in 5th period were me and Takashi talking about his latest break up with Rei our other childhood friend when all of the sudden all hell broke loose in the academy.


This is my first time in a Japanese school and so far so good although things over here is a bit different than in America but the school is the close as it gets from Americans school, Over here we have to were uniforms which I don't get it or why they would do that, Rather than wearing a normal clothes they force you to wear school uniforms instead... Well at least that color is black at least

"Hey Kyle?" His thoughts were interrupted by his childhood friend Takashi Komuro, Takashi's family and his goes way back and soon afterwards he became close friends with Takashi and Rei, He was having trouble speaking in Japanese but eventually he got it right and all three of them play together in the park. When he has to returned to America, Rei and Takashi bought him color bracelets each of them as different colors. Rei has Pink, Takashi has Blue and he has Red. This symbolize the friendship between the three and promise them he'll wear it for the rest of his life and will not forget either of them and give them strong hugs before leaving

"Yeah Takashi? What's up man?" Crane ask his friend, "Just been thinking about Rei lately... The breakup hits me hard as stone man, I mean when you were gone me and her gotten close and we promise each other that we will marry when we are older. But time passed and she broke the promise we made each other and threw her bracelet at me" Takashi pulls out the Pink bracelet that use to belong to Rei, The friendship bracelet between him, Kyle and Rei herself

When Kyle returned to Japan Rei already forgotten who he was and he can't blame her for forgetting him, But for her to broke the promise between all three of them leaves a dark hole in his heart since he wears that red bracelet everyday never forgetting them... but Rei already has

"I know Takashi, Life's sucks but you'll get threw this trust me, Although Rei broke the friendship promise and your guys marrying part she'll come around I can tell you that. Time will heal you man" Crane patted Takashi's back and for the split second Takashi smiles a bit at Crane since he's the only one who understood him

"There you two are! Just what the hell do you two think you are doing skipping out class!" His smiles falters and the two of them turns their heads at their other childhood friend Saya Takagi, Takashi introduce Kyle to her and soon enough all three of them became fast friends even though Saya doesn't show it

"Hey Saya, What's going on with you this lately?" Crane said to her, "What's going on is that two idiots are skipping class during the first semester of the school! I know you transfer over here Kyle, But Takashi gotten in here by dumb luck that's what!" Saya always the stuck-up bitch but there were some truths in her words, Back in kindergarten she and Kyle play pranks on Takashi since it was fun before he has to move back to the U.S. Takagi got a crush for Kyle but wouldn't admit it hell even Takashi knows it but decided to let Saya and Kyle sort this out on their own

"We've just came here to get away from it all that's all besides there's no one around here anyway" Takashi responded to Saya but she wasn't having any of it, "Idiot! Just because you gotten dump by that so called "Childhood friend" of yours doesn't mean you can bring Kyle here to also slack off with you! This is Kyle's first time being here with all of us since forever and I won't allow this to happened again!" Saya once again a stuck-up bitch but they knew she just care for their well-beings

"Takashi is going threw hard times right now Saya? He didn't force me to go with him, I came along so he can have some company with all the things he's going threw right now" Kyle said to her

Saya humphs before stomping back to her classroom, Takashi and Kyle breath in relief that she's gone. "She didn't change I see" Kyle smiles back to where Saya last seen, "That's Saya for you, But perhaps she's right we have to worry about our well-beings instead of me worrying about Rei and the break-ups." Takashi and Kyle were about to leave when they hear yelling at the school entrance

3 of the staff members were at the gate telling this weird looking man to get out of the academy, One of the staff grabs the man's collar and bang his head at the gate... Then the man bite the staff member and resulting his death. The women and old man was in shock and the women shed tears on the death of her fellow co-worker, Than all of the sudden the man's body begins to move again and the women was happy that her co-worker is still alive but he also bites her and soon enough chaos started...

Both Crane and Takashi was in shock on what they just witness, They couldn't tell if this is just a prank or something bad is going to happen soon

"What the fuck was that?" Kyle breaking the silence between him and Takashi, "I-i don't know man? That was fucked up?" Takashi responded silently but Crane heard that

Kyle looked back at the gate and his eyes widen... There was a whole batch of random people coming to the academy as they speak

"This is some crazy horror movie bullshit? Takashi go find Rei and get her out of here, I'll go find help and figure out this whole business" Kyle said to him and Takashi nodded before they sprint away from each other

**(Crap! What the hell is going on today!) **Crane thought to himself before trying to find a teacher or some kind of weapons nearby to defend for himself

* * *

***Kyle Crane***

Crane finds himself in the community center and strangely enough there were no teachers in here or any staff members for example, He did found some lockers in the other room and for some reason he brought a lockpick with him during his first time here in the academy

He was picking the lock and open whatever inside that can be useful to him or not, He got it open in his first try and his eyes widen and saw a Camo paint 9mm pistol with ammo besides it. He got no idea why a staff member is keeping this dangerous gun in the school ground be he wasn't going to complain so he took it for himself and it was loaded and at least 8 bullets were inside, He grabs the extra ammo and put it in his pockets including the gun itself encase he needs it later

Just then he heard screams in the hallway and it sounded it's a few blocks away from him, He left the community room to check what was that sound and his eyes froze and saw the same women from the entrance with his pale skin and empty eyes biting a fellow student in the neck blood is oozing out of him

"What the fuck!" Kyle manage to slower his voice encase the women didn't hear him, He doesn't know what the hell is going on anymore but if there's one thing he does understand is that people don't fucking turn pale when they got bitten

He looked where the two were and the women was gone... however the student that gotten bit his body begins to shake and soon enough slowly got back to his feet with his pale skin and empty eyes

"You gotta be fucking kidding me?" Kyle saw this in horror movie where this one movie "World War Z" where people got bit turn into zombies and soon overpowers the population in the entire world

"Zombies... are fucking real?" He mutters before leaving the spot and heads back to where Takashi is since he told him to find Rei and explains the situation, He was getting close before the intercom spoke threw the speakers

**"This announcement for all the students, Emergency is taking place inside the school right now, All students must follow your teachers instruction and evacuate immediately!" The usual sound speaker man responded... Than silence**

**"No... Get away from me!" He screams and then there was this big loud crash and some biting noises started to happening**

All the students in different classrooms were in shock and didn't know what to do... Until a single chalkboard broke the silence, Then all hell broke loose and students ran into the hallway to leave the school for shelter

Kyle was looking everywhere for Takashi and Rei but notice a group of students are in need for help, He wants to look for Takashi and Rei or even Saya but these people needs help first

"Damn it!" He saw bunch of students turn into zombies eating students left and right until he saw the same group he saw earlier and they were about to get bitten

Kyle saw an rusty gas pipe sitting below him he grabs it and throws it like a baseball towards the one zombie causes it's head coming off, He then charges towards the group of zombies and picks the gas pipe again and started bashing their heads until they couldn't get up anymore. He turns his head towards the surviving groups

"Hey, Are any of you guys are okay?" He asks them. "Y-yeah? We're okay?" One of the females said to him, "It's not safe here, For now follow me and we'll get out of here together" Kyle said to them and they nodded before following his lead

**(Takashi... Rei... Saya, I hope all of you are okay) **Kyle spoke inside of his mind before focusing his attention to the group

* * *

***Takashi Komuro***

Takashi, Rei and Hisashi were in the rooftops but the bad part is that Hisashi got bitten and was about to turn, He tells Takashi to end his suffering so he won't hurt the two of them like "Them" did, Rei begs for Hisashi to stay alive but he tells her it's okay then he fell asleep... All of the sudden his body moves and Rei thought he was just joking about the killing part but Hisashi became one of "Them" and was trying to bite Rei but Takashi steps in and has to kill one of his long time friends

Rei yells at Takashi on why he kills Hisashi in cold blood and he tells her that he did it for resentment and mercy something she has realize it yet and she took back the harsh words she said to him

The two of them looked through the area and it was crawling with "Them" everywhere and there's no way out of here, The only way down is going back the way they came but they have to block it off to keep "Them" away

"I'm sure hope that Kyle is okay, He just transfer here and still doesn't know where to go" Takashi was worried for Crane since this is his first day in school here in the same year as him and Rei

Rei quietly thought about Kyle and remembers the promise all three of them have through the bracelets that she and Takashi bought, Of course threw her damn blindness with Takashi she throws the bracelets at him and when Kyle returns she isn't going to know him for anywhere... that of course was false

She can't just un-remembers Kyle through the fun times they all have together back in Pre-School, When Kyle returns and called her name she just ignores him and tells him she doesn't know him and left leaving Kyle in shock from the response

"Yeah... I sure hope so too?" Rei said back to Takashi's comment, The two of them sit around for few minutes before Takashi grows bored and tells Rei the plan to get off the rooftops

It was crazy at first but they got it done and go threw "Them" to get back to the hallway and eventually they did, They walk around for a few moments before hearing the sounds of Saya screaming somewhere in the hallway

* * *

***Kyle Crane***

Kyle took the group to the nearby classrooms with more students inside, He tells them to stay with them and he's going to go out looking for more survivors before leaving the classroom. He then hears a distance scream coming from the hallway... he knows this screaming and voice

"Saya!" He sprint towards the screaming and eventually saw Saya with a chainsaw and sawing threw the zombie in front of her in half, He then saw several individuals coming and he notice Takashi and Rei were in fact still alive. And saw a purple long-haired women with a wooden katana with a busty looking teacher besides her. He then saw a chubby guy with a custom made nailgun...

"Wait... Kohta! Is that you!" Kyle said to Kohta who turns around and he can't believe his friend is here in the same academy as him, "Crane! Is good to see you dude!" Kohta responded before taking place around Saya and Kyle followed through

"As much I enjoyed this reunion, We got some zombies to kill" Kyle pulls out the gas pipe in his right hand and they all nodded before taking actions against the zombies

Everything was in slow motion but in reality it was fast, They were beating the shits outta the zombies left and right. Kyle couldn't believed how long he felt actually beating something up for a change

When the whole situation dies down, The students introduce themselves to the rest.\

"My name is Saeko Busujima" Saeko said to the group, "Takashi Komuro" Takashi responded back, "Rei Miyamoto" Rei also said, "Kohta Hirano" Kohta with a smirk on his face, "It's Saya Takagi!" Saya rudely interject, "Kyle Crane" Kyle joins in "Shizuka~" Shizuka smiles at them despite the whole blood around the room thing

"Crane! It's good to see you again dude!" Kohta said to his friend, "You know this fatass, Kyle?" Saya ask her childhood friend

"Yeah, me and him went threw military school to learn how to shoot and stay in shapes and all of that, I'm just surprise to see you here Kohta" Kyle remembers how much of a geek Kohta were on guns

"So did I man, So what now?" Kohta ask the group, they looked at each other before heading to the teacher's office to think about the whole mess

* * *

Saeko turns the T.V on and it looks like everything in the news is saying that the virus is spreading all over Japan, The group were in shock on what they just saw and heard since none of their family is responding their messages or texts.

Kyle looked at the windows and it was worst than he first thought, The entire academy is filled with zombies left and right and there was no way out of here. He notice a bus in the parking lot and it seems to be empty

"We need to get outta here and fast, We can't just wait around here for more of those damn monster to show up or staying in this room for much longer. We have to move" Kyle said to them

"Agreed, But something is still doesn't add up from this whole mess, Why did the outbreak happens anyway?" Saeko thinks for a moments since the outbreak has to be trigger by accident

Saya tells them the whole story on the outbreak where many people die from it, And perhaps those virus will slowly go into their own bodies as well

"I saw bus in the parking lot, If we can get threw these zombies to that bus we can haul outta here" Kyle ask the group and they grab whatever they can and smashing threw any zombies in their paths

They came across the same group of surviving students that Kyle saved earlier and they told them to follow them quietly to the bus and they nodded, They then reach the staircase but the whole place is crowded with zombies

"How the hell can we get past them!" Saya whispers to the group, "One of us has to go down there and hope they won't get bitten" Saeko is asking one of the groups to willing go down where the zombies were

"Wait!" Kyle whispers back to them, "What is it Kyle?" Takashi said to his friend, "I think I know how to deal with them, Stay back and I'll see what to do next" Kyle slowly walks in front of Takashi to the stairs and look at his surroundings

Zombies were around him and one wrong move would be the death of him, He slowly walks to the exit when one zombie came up to him and he thought he was going to die. But he saw the zombie was staring at him before turning it's body somewhere else

**(So they can't see me... but they can hear the noises) **Kyle has to remember to write that down before slowly going to the exit and opens it, Saeko follow suit and soon the rest of the group as well and it was going smoothly... when some dumbass hit his rod on the stairs getting the zombies attention

"Run!" Takashi shouted and soon enough the groups sprinting towards the bus, Most of the group was caught by the zombies and gotten bitten and eaten alive. But some manage to live because Kyle saved them in time before telling them to head to the bus

Shizuka is trying to start the bus but it also gaining the nearby zombies attention, Takashi and the group made it in the bus but Kyle was still out there helping the surviving members. He saw a boy with a baseball bat was about to get overwhelm by the zombies than Kyle dash forward and save the boy before pushing him to the bus and his girlfriend came as well

"Naomi! Thank god your alive!" Takuzo sigh in relief that his girlfriend made it as well, "Yeah! You too Taku-kun!" Naomi hugs him for deer life and looked outside and saw the savoir of her boyfriend saving more survivors and pushing them to the bus

"Okay everyone! The bus is ready to go!" Shizuka calls out to them, "Kyle! Get on the bus right now!" Both Takashi and Rei shouted for Kyle who looked around and saw no more survivors then he sprint to the bus with the rest

"Wait! Don't leave us!" Shido calls out to them with his followers, Rei felt her heart was about to bursts on seeing that disgusting man again. His followers got into the bus safely but was worried about their teacher, One of the student with books on his arms fell down and sprain his ankle and begs for Shido to help him

Kyle looked the man and he knew he's not going to save him, He went back outside again and punch Shido in the face causes him to fall down while screaming in pain. Kyle grabs the injured boy in his arm before telling Shizuka to drive and she steps on the paddle and drove away from the academy

"WAIT! GET BACK HERE AND GET ME!" Shido was screaming for help, But then zombies appears beside him and dig in to their next meal while he screams

* * *

"What the hell was that punk! How dare you leave our teacher to die!" Tsunoda was being push back by fellow students to get his hands on Kyle

Kyle didn't even look at him but instead was looking at the surviving members in the bus and boy there were a lot than he expected, He rescue these people wither than wanted his help or not. That guy with dyed-blond hair isn't happy with his decisions leaving Shido to die

That damn teachers class is on his side... But one boy wasn't and it was Yamada who appears to be mad but also wasn't in the same time

"Look, You can judge me however you want pal. I did what was necessary for everyone for not letting that bastard to mind control us or forcing the girls in this bus and having sex with them. I don't know why you all were so loyal to him but sooner or later you will eventually find out he was using you all and this is the better option" Kyle spoke at Tsunoda with dark glare in his eyes before focusing his attention at the injured boy is resting right now

"Hey Kyle... can we talk in peace for a moment please?" Rei called out to him making him confuse but nodded anyway and wonders what this is all about

"So what do you wa-" He was cut off by Rei's strong hugs around his waist, "I'm sorry for avoiding you all this time! I should have never forgotten about you and I only remembers recently!" Rei shed tears threw his clothes and Crane smiles that she finally remembers him

"Hey, It's okay Rei. Whatever happens should stay in the past... But the more important thing is that we can't allow emotions to overwhelm us, We have to stay strong in order to survive this outbreak alright?" Kyle explains and she nodded her head and kiss his cheeks before going to his right ear

"Thank you for leaving that bastard Shido, To die Kyle" She smiles at him before go to where Takashi is and talking to him about stuff

Crane didn't understand why she said that but it looks like Rei and this Shido has some history with each other, If that's true than he was glad he left that fucker to die to the zombies. No one mess anyone that's close to him

* * *

**I'll end this here for now, Wow off to the good start I suppose right? Not many people is doing Dying Light Crossovers so I decided to do it myself.**

**Q/A Time**

**Q #1: Did you leave Shido to die?**

**A : Yes I die and for good fucking reason... I hated that fucker so much, Mind controls his damn followers into his bidding and this fucking sexual intercourse in order to repopulate the planet? What a fucking asshole! He kicks an injured student in the face and leaves him to die, What kind of teachers would do that sort of thing!**

**Q #2: How many members are in the bus?**

**A : Honestly, I'm not too sure about that. Since I added Kyle and having him protecting any surviving members such as Naomi who didn't die in this story like the anime/manga version because his damn boyfriend died from the zombies. And I thing there are more members in the bus than the anime/manga itself plus Kyle Crane**

**Q #3: Why did you pick Dying Light outta all things?**

**A : Not many people would do them these days, Either they are simply gotten lazy or give up on the story itself. Which is sad since Kyle Crane is one of the top 10 favorite characters (**For me anyway**) people like**

**Last Q #4: Why is Kyle Crane an student?**

**A : I want to try something different with Kyle since in the game he's in mid-thirty but still runs fast and does sick parkour on rooftop to rooftops, So I got this idea in my head and why not let him be a student for a change? So I did just that**

**Hope you all didn't mind that I made some changes here in this fucked up anime, I'm trying to connect the whole process together like the anime and the same time not. Sooooooooooo Yeah~**

**Hope you enjoy and I'll see you all later.**


End file.
